tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Sasquatch Me If You Can" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Morning, girls' cabin) -- 17:01 <+Gwen_> *springs up, hits head on bunk* 17:01 <+Gwen_> Ow! 17:01 <+Gwen_> Where are we? 17:01 * Heather13 pulls her bedsheets off her. 17:01 <@Heather13> The same place we've been for the last seven weeks, idiot. 17:01 * Gwen_ sighs. 17:02 <+Gwen_> I had a dream that I was finally rid of this place. 17:02 <+Gwen_> And better yet.....rid of you. 17:02 <+Gwen_> :s 17:02 <@Heather13> Oh, you're just mopey because Leshawna got voted off. Boo-hoo. 17:02 * Heather13 gets out of bed. 17:02 <@Heather13> But newsflash, being a big, immature baby ISN'T going to bring her back. 17:03 * Gwen_ sticks her tongue out at Heather. 17:03 <@Heather13> Maybe tonight you can finally see her, AFTER you get voted off. 17:03 <+Gwen_> Like anyones going to pass up the opportunity to boot you out. 17:03 <@Heather13> I have my strategies. 17:03 <+Gwen_> You mean.....manipulating people and being a total cow 24/7? 17:03 <+Gwen_> Newsflash BACK, Heath, no ones dumb enough to fall for it anymore! 17:04 <@Heather13> What-EVER, Weird Goth Girl. 17:04 * Heather13 grunts and storms out of cabin. 17:04 <@Heather13> (conf) I would rather eat Chef's DISGUSTING meatloaf stew for ETERNITY than ever pair up with any of these losers, but... Gwen's right. At this point in the game, I need an ally, and as much as I hate to say it, Geoff might be the perfect fit. 17:04 <+Gwen_> (Conf): *scoff* After spending seven weeks of Heather bossing everyone around, pushing out her own FRIENDS and lying to Trent I think it's about time that SOMEONE votes off Miss Priss. Stat! 17:05 * Heather13 makes her way down the cabin steps and notices Geoff. 17:05 <@Heather13> :o 17:05 <@Heather13> *to herself* Perfect. 17:05 <+Geoff|> *scratches head* 17:05 * Heather13 walks over to Geoff. 17:05 <@Heather13> Wow, out of all the boys in the competition, Gwen and I are SO lucky to have been paired up with the HOTTEST guys at camp. ^_^ 17:05 <+Geoff|> Really? :| 17:06 <+Geoff|> Me? 17:06 <@Heather13> Of course. I mean, how could Lindsay have RESISTED you? 17:06 * Heather13 puts her hand on Geoff's chest. 17:06 <@Heather13> You're so... manly. 17:06 <+Geoff|> *awkward laugh* 17:06 <+Geoff|> Well, I uh. :$ 17:07 <+Geoff|> I guess I'm okay. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the intercom* Good morning, final four! Today's challenge will start in the mess hall. Meet me there for further instructions! 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the intercom* McLean OUT! 17:07 <@Heather13> As I was saying... 17:07 * Heather13 turns back to Geoff, but notices that he has disappeared. 17:07 <@Heather13> :o 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes to the middle of the forest, where the campers are seen waking up* 17:08 <+Trent__> Ugh. *stands and rubs head* Where are we? 17:08 <+Gwen_> What the.... 17:08 <@Heather13> *stands up, gasps* 17:08 <@Heather13> The FOREST? 17:08 <@Heather13> Oh, this is TOTALLY unfair! 17:08 <@ChefHatchet> *walks over* EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP. 17:09 <@ChefHatchet> IT DON'T MATTER HOW YOU GOT HERE. ALL THAT MATTERS IS HOW YOU'LL BE GETTING OUT. 17:09 <+Trent__> Wait! 17:09 <+Trent__> You knocked us out and brought us to the woods as part of the next challenge? 17:09 <+Trent__> That's LOW! 17:09 <@ChefHatchet> SHUT UP, ELVIS BOY. 17:09 <@ChefHatchet> THIS IS MY EPISODE NOW. 17:09 <+Trent__> ELVIS Boy!? 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks over* It's MY episode too, Chef! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> You're just in charge of the CHALLENGE, got it? >.> 17:10 <@ChefHatchet> Did I ask you to speak? :@ 17:10 <+Gwen_> Great. Another Chef challenge. 17:10 * ChefHatchet turns back to the campers. 17:10 <@ChefHatchet> Now today, the four of you will venture out into the sucky outdoors. 17:10 <@ChefHatchet> With no equipment, no water, and no food, you will be stuck in the forest on your OWN until you can find your way back to camp. 17:11 <@Heather13> What?! 17:11 <@ChefHatchet> That's RIGHT! No partnerin' up, either! 17:11 <@ChefHatchet> Camp is north, which means y'all better get there before dawn in order to win invincibility. 17:11 <+Geoff|> Aw, DUDE. 17:11 <+Geoff|> This is insane! D: 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> *helicopter flies above the island* 17:11 <@ChefHatchet> Uhhh, is that the RCMP again? :| 17:12 <+Trent__> Are they after Heather this time? 17:12 <@Heather13> >.> 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope! Just our ride back! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> *gets on a rope ladder with Chef and flies away* 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> GOOD LUCK, LOSERS. :D 17:12 <+Geoff|> *sigh* 17:12 <+Geoff|> Well guys. Looks like it's time to partner up! 17:13 <@Heather13> Partner up? 17:13 <@Heather13> No WAY, moron! 17:13 <@Heather13> Chef said every camper for themselves. 17:13 <+Trent__> No he didn't. 17:13 <@Heather13> He totally did! 17:13 <@Heather13> But fine, whatever. 17:13 <@Heather13> If you choose not to believe me, it's YOUR loss. 17:14 * Heather13 walks off to the west. 17:14 <+Trent__> Okay, whatever. 17:14 <+Trent__> Geoff, Gwen, let's go. 17:14 <+Geoff|> AWESOME! 17:14 * Geoff| starts heading south 17:14 <+Gwen_> Isnt camp north? Thats east.... :s 17:15 <+Trent__> No, that's west. 17:15 <+Gwen_> Ugh! Without a compass, this is useless! 17:15 <+Trent__> Agreed. 17:15 <+Trent__> Alright, let's go Geoff's way. 17:15 <@Heather13> (conf) *files nails* Without those morons holding me back, I knew I could find my way back to camp in no time. I mean, I'm OBVIOUSLY the smartest, but on top of that, I also have the best sense of direction AND the greatest wilderness survival skills. 17:15 <+Gwen_> (Conf): Trent is such a nice guy. And hes so good at leading the group....*clears throat* Uh I mean, too bad I don't like him anymore! Heh heh! :s 17:15 <+Trent__> (CONF): Aw man, Heather's toast for going by herself! I guess she had a point about Chef, but eh, didn't let it bother me. I just hope she doesn't run into too much trouble... on second thought, that might not be so bad after all. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEATHER -- 17:16 * Heather13 storms through the forest. 17:16 <@Heather13> Ugh! Stupid Chris and stupid Chef and their stupid, lame challenges. 17:16 * Heather13 stubs toe on a rock. 17:16 <@Heather13> AUGH! *grabs foot, falls over* 17:16 * Heather13 notices a cave a few feet away from her. 17:17 <@Heather13> :o 17:17 <@Heather13> Hm! I don't remember a cave being near camp, but hey. 17:17 * Heather13 gets up. 17:17 <@Heather13> Worth a shot. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the inside of the cave* 17:17 <@Heather13> Hellooo? *peeks in* 17:18 <@Heather13> *shrugs* Guess it's empty. :D 17:18 * Sasquatchanakwa wakes up and growls. 17:18 * Heather13 notices Sasquatchanakwa. 17:18 <@Heather13> *gulps* Or... not... D: 17:18 <+Sasquatchanakwa> ROOOOOOOAR. :@ 17:18 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 17:18 * Heather13 turns around and bolts away. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GEOFF, GWEN, and TRENT -- 17:19 * Gwen_ is walking beside Trent 17:19 * Geoff| heads east with his friends 17:19 <+Trent__> Are you sure this is the right way? 17:19 <+Geoff|> Yeah, I think so. 17:19 <+Geoff|> The sun rises in the south, right? 17:20 <+Trent__> Eh, something like that. 17:20 <+Trent__> Good enough. 17:20 <+Geoff|> Cool. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *walks out from behind a bush, yawns* 17:20 <+Gwen_> :o 17:20 <+Trent__> Oh, no... 17:20 <+Gwen_> Crap! 17:21 <+Gwen_> Stay still guys.... 17:21 <+Gwen_> The worst thing you can do is run from a bear. :s 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *growls and walks toward them* 17:21 <+Geoff|> D: 17:21 <+Gwen_> Remember! Stay calm! 17:21 <+Trent__> But it's getting closer! 17:22 <+Gwen_> You cant bail under any circumstances! 17:22 <+Trent__> But! 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *roars* 17:22 <+Geoff|> Okay, screw the plan! 17:22 <+Geoff|> RUN!!! 17:22 <+Trent__> Come on, Gwen! 17:23 <+Trent__> *runs* 17:23 <+Geoff|> *runs* 17:23 <+Gwen_> Guys! 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *leaps onto Gwen* 17:23 <+Gwen_> You weren't-- :o 17:23 <+Trent__> GWEN! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEATHER -- 17:24 * Heather13 clutches onto the very top of a tree. 17:24 <@Heather13> Stay AWAY. @Sasquatchanakwa 17:24 <@Heather13> I'm warning you! 17:24 * Sasquatchanakwa starts shaking tree. 17:24 <@Heather13> Ahhh! Please! 17:25 <@Heather13> There is a REALLY tasty skater dude that-a-way! 17:25 * Sasquatchanakwa shakes tree even more aggressively. 17:25 <@Heather13> I never thought I'd die like this! What about my spin-off series?! :( 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GEOFF, GWEN, and TRENT -- 17:25 <+Gwen_> *lays on ground* 17:25 <+Gwen_> I'm totally hurt! OUCH 17:26 <+Trent__> Aw man. 17:26 <+Trent__> You're seriously not okay. 17:26 <+Geoff|> What hurts? @Gwen 17:26 <+Gwen_> I just got mauled by a bear Geoff! I think EVERYTHING HURTS. 17:26 <+Trent__> We'll have to carry her. 17:26 <+Geoff|> No! 17:27 <+Geoff|> Gwen. 17:27 <+Geoff|> Why don't Trent and I make you a stretcher? 17:27 <+Trent__> On it. 17:27 <+Gwen_> Out of what? 17:27 <+Geoff|> Whatever we can find, I guess. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Gwen minutes later* 17:28 <+Geoff|> *puts some sap and leaves and sticks or something together and makes a makeshift cast* 17:28 <+Geoff|> *covers Gwen with it* 17:28 <+Geoff|> There. 17:28 <+Geoff|> Should set in a couple minutes. 17:28 <+Geoff|> :D 17:28 <+Geoff|> Trent's almost done with your stretcher. 17:29 <+Trent__> It's lookin good... probably. 17:29 <+Trent__> Maybe. 17:29 <+Trent__> I mean, worst case scenario's amputation. 17:29 <+Gwen_> NOT FUNNY! 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- HEATHER -- 17:30 <+Sasquatchanakwa> ROOOOOOOAR. :@ 17:30 * Heather13 throws branches at the sasquatch. 17:30 <@Heather13> UGH. 17:30 <@Heather13> I am NOT losing this challenge to a big, fat, purple furball! 17:30 <+Sasquatchanakwa> >:( 17:30 <@Heather13> I've had to endure HOURS of Beth and Lindsay going ON and ON about whether or not bananas grow on trees! 17:31 <@Heather13> KATIE was even WORSE! 17:31 <@Heather13> And CHRIS? UGH. 17:31 <@Heather13> Don't even get me STARTED! 17:31 <@Heather13> He NEVER stops talking about his stupid hair, which by the way, isn't even that NICE. 17:31 <+Sasquatchanakwa> *COVERS EARS BECAUSE HEATHER IS SO ANNOYING* :| 17:31 <@Heather13> You have NO idea how hard I've worked. :@ 17:32 <@Heather13> If those LOSERS beat me, I will find you and SUE you for EVERYTHING YOU OWN! 17:32 <@Heather13> Do you understand?! 17:32 <+Sasquatchanakwa> *KICKS TREE IN FURY* :@ 17:32 * Heather13 falls off. 17:32 <@Heather13> Ahhhhh! 17:32 <+Sasquatchanakwa> :o 17:33 * Heather13 falls onto the sasquatch's shoulders. 17:33 <+Sasquatchanakwa> ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR. :@ 17:33 <@Heather13> Nooooooo! 17:33 <+Sasquatchanakwa> *starts running north* 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GEOFF, GWEN, and TRENT -- 17:33 <+Geoff|> *carries Gwen on stretcher with Trent* 17:34 <+Geoff|> Gosh, dude! 17:34 <+Geoff|> I didn't know you were so heavy! 17:34 <+Gwen_> Gee thanks.... 17:34 <+Trent__> I think we're close to camp. 17:34 <+Trent__> I can see the cabins! 17:34 <+Geoff|> Awesome! Let's go, guys! 17:35 <+Trent__> *sniff* 17:35 <+Trent__> And the misery. 17:35 <+Geoff|> Probably just Chef's Surprise Stew! 17:35 <+Geoff|> xD 17:35 <+Trent__> *laughs* 17:35 * Gwen_ snickers. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the campsite* 17:36 <+Geoff|> *arrives carrying Gwen* 17:36 <+Geoff|> *drops stretcher, panting* 17:36 <+Trent__> *lets go of stretcher* 17:36 <+Gwen_> WOO HOO! 17:36 <+Trent__> Yeah! 17:37 <+Geoff|> We made it! 17:37 * Heather13 arrives at the campsite with Sasquatchanakwa. 17:37 * Sasquatchanakwa shakes Heather off. 17:37 <@Heather13> *falls off* Ow! 17:37 * Sasquatchanakwa jumps into a bush and vanishes. 17:37 <@Heather13> *gets up and brushes self off* 17:38 <+Gwen_> Uh, what was that? 17:38 <@Heather13> Nothing. Just a sasquatch I HAPPENED to pick up along the way. 17:38 <+Geoff|> Sasquatch? 17:38 <@Heather13> Need to clean your EARS, surfer dude? 17:38 <@Heather13> I hope you guys had fun on your little expedition. >.> 17:38 <+Gwen_> The light.... 17:39 <+Gwen_> Should I.... 17:39 <+Gwen_> Go to it? 17:39 <+Trent__> No, Gwen. 17:39 <+Trent__> DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT! 17:39 <@Heather13> I am SURROUNDED by loons! 17:39 * ChrisMcLean walks over to the campers with Chef. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Congrats, campers! You all made it back to camp, and made pretty good time to boot. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> It's not even night yet. Sweet. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means we'll still have time for another dreaded bonfire ceremony. 17:40 <+Gwen_> One which we'll be immune from, I'm guessing? 17:40 <+Gwen_> ;) 17:40 <@Heather13> :o 17:41 <+Trent__> We got here first, and if all three of us are safe, that means Heather's out for good! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, Trent, even though that makes sense in THEORY, you don't win the challenge. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> In fact, you three have been disqualified from the challenge. 17:41 <+Trent__> :o 17:41 <+Gwen_> WHAT?! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> ... meaning Heather's the only contender for invincibility and is therefore tonight's winner! 17:42 <@Heather13> Yes! 17:42 <+Geoff|> Huh? 17:42 <+Geoff|> How is that fair? 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Broke the rules, dude. All three of you partnered up, and Chef specifically forbid groups or pairs. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Since Heather made it back on her own like Chef said, she's WON today's big prize! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> ... tickets to Chef's ONE-MAN PLAY, Woodpecker Lake! Premiering tonight at the outdoor amphitheater right before elimination. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Have fun! 17:43 <+Trent__> This is so unfair! 17:43 <+Geoff|> Yeah, she cheated! 17:43 * Heather13 winks and blows a kiss to Geoff. 17:43 <+Geoff|> :| 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> And Gwen... seeing as you got mauled by a bear and the show can't handle any more lawsuits, you're immune from elimination as well! 17:44 <+Gwen_> *suddenly wakes up* What? Who? 17:44 <@Heather13> Come on, Gwen, we're seeing some lame-o play. 17:44 <+Gwen_> WHOSE play? 17:44 <@ChefHatchet> *evil snicker* 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:45 <@Heather13> *files nails* 17:45 <+Trent__> Well, bro. 17:45 <+Trent__> I guess it's down to you and me. 17:45 <+Trent__> Good luck. *holds out hand for Geoff* 17:45 <+Geoff|> *fist-bumps Trent* 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> *clears throat* 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Gwen, Heather. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Hope you enjoyed Chef's play. 17:46 <@Heather13> If by "enjoyed", you mean tried not to PUKE through. 17:46 <@Heather13> It was TOTAL garbage! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Cool. :D 17:47 <@ChefHatchet> *grumbles under breath* 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> And now for the votes. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> There is only one marshmallow on this plate. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, the camper going home has been selected by ME, Chris McLean, for performing the worst in today's challenge. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> If you do not receive a marshmallow, it's CURTAINS FOR YOU! 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................... 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> .................... 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to! 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> TRENT! 17:48 <+Geoff|> :o 17:49 <+Gwen_> :o 17:49 * Trent__ sighs. 17:49 <+Trent__> Sorry, bro. 17:49 <+Trent__> I'll try to win for you. 17:49 <@ChefHatchet> HOW COME YOU GET TO PICK THE LOSER? 17:49 <@ChefHatchet> I've been askin' for seven dang weeks to send someone home! 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> *sigh* Not now, Chef. >.> 17:50 <@ChefHatchet> Nuh-uh! This is MY episode and MY challenge, so it's MY pick! 17:50 <@ChefHatchet> *picks up Trent by his collar* HE'S GOING. 17:50 <+Trent__> WHAT? 17:50 <+Trent__> WHY? 17:50 <@ChefHatchet> I don't like your face. :@ 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Eh, I guess that works, too. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Nevermind, Geoff, you're safe! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses the final marshmallow to Geoff* 17:51 * Geoff| catches it. 17:51 <+Geoff|> Seeya, bro! 17:51 <+Geoff|> D: 17:52 <+Trent__> What? 17:52 <+Trent__> But I thought I was doing so well! 17:52 * Heather13 snickers. 17:52 <+Gwen_> Trent! Before you go! 17:52 <+Gwen_> I just want to say thanks. 17:52 <+Gwen_> Today you helped me through something major, and now I really know whats important to me. 17:53 <@Heather13> What? 17:53 <@Heather13> Cheap hair products? 17:53 <@Heather13> Sucky punk bands? 17:53 <+Gwen_> No. 17:53 <+Gwen_> YOU are important to me, Trent. 17:53 <+Gwen_> I love you. 17:53 * Gwen_ leans in 17:54 <+Trent__> *kisses Gwen* 17:54 * Gwen_ kisses him back passionately. 17:54 <+Geoff|> *walks up to Trent* 17:54 <+Geoff|> NICE. :D 17:54 <+Geoff|> *holds out hand* 17:54 <+Trent__> *high fives Geoff* 17:55 <+Geoff|> *high-fives back* 17:55 <+Geoff|> *man-hugs Trent* 17:55 <+Trent__> *receives the man-hug* 17:55 <+Geoff|> Seeya, bro. 17:55 <+Trent__> I expect a party when the season's over, dude. 17:55 <@Heather13> Um, okay, yeah. 17:56 <@Heather13> This was cute and all, but, uh. 17:56 <@Heather13> It's a competition. 17:56 <@Heather13> So, take your leave already. 17:56 <+Trent__> Bye, Heather. 17:57 <+Trent__> Just so you know. 17:57 <+Trent__> You'd be WAY hotter if you weren't such a... 17:57 * ChefHatchet picks Trent up. 17:57 <+Trent__> WHOA! 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 17:58 * ChefHatchet tosses Trent on the Boat of Losers. 17:58 <+Trent__> Ouch! 17:58 <+Trent__> *gets up* 17:58 * Gwen_ runs to edge of dock 17:58 <+Gwen_> I'll miss you! 17:58 <+Trent__> Aw, I'll miss you too, Gwen! 17:59 <+Trent__> *is taken away* 17:59 <+Gwen_> *a single tear drips down cheek* 17:59 <+Gwen_> :( 17:59 <+Gwen_> (Conf): Well, final three it is. I guess the only good part of Trent leaving is that now I can really focus on the competition. No romance, no games. And even though I cant stand Heather, I'm not going to let how I feel get in the way of the game. 17:59 * Heather13 walks over to Gwen and smirks. 17:59 <@Heather13> Wow. One metro down, two major idiots to go. 17:59 <@Heather13> Bet you wish you allied with me now, huh? 17:59 <+Gwen_> *pushes Heather off the dock* 18:00 <@Heather13> AHHH! 18:00 * Heather13 falls in the lake. 18:00 <+Gwen_> *snickers* 18:00 <@Heather13> OH, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, GWEN! 18:00 <+Gwen_> (Conf): That being said, there is NOTHING I can do better than revenge. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- S S S